


Kinktober 2020: Tights, Lingere, Blowjob

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Tights, lingere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv looks great, all right? That's the most important part.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Tights, Lingere, Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



Rafael groans when Liv turns her back to him and slowly undoes the zipper of her dress. "I can help with that," he says. 

Liv laughs quietly and trails her hands over her ass after she finishes with the zipper. "I'm doing fine," she answers.

Rafael wants to press his hand to his dick through his slacks. He's been half-hard since the first course at dinner when Liv had laughed and blatantly dropped her hand high on his thigh, her fingers just brushing his inseam. Watching her tease him as she undresses is just making him harder. 

Liv pulls the dress off her arms, and Rafael takes in the lines of her back and the sheer back of her bra. He wants to get off the bed and crowd behind her, kiss the back of her neck, and push her dress to the ground.

And then Liv pushes the dress down herself and bends at the waist, and Rafael can barely breathe. Her tights--black and patterned with stripes of different width--have a waist and legs, but are fully open over her ass and cunt. 

"Please keep those on and let me eat you out," Rafael says as Liv turns around, cupping her breasts over her bra--which is as sheer on the front as it is on the back. 

Liv looks down at herself and drops one hand to slowly drag a finger between her cunt lips. She steps forward and presses her finger to Rafael's lips, chuckling when he sucks it into his mouth with no finesse. "I want to blow you first," she says as she drags her finger back and forth over Rafael's tongue. "I have been teasing you all night."

Rafael wants to argue, but Liv drops her other hand to his clothed dick, and the argument dies in the back of his throat. He nods rather than trying to say anything. Liv pulls her finger from his mouth and lowers herself to her knees. She opens Rafael's belt and slacks, then pauses with her fingers on his zipper. The look she gives him is half-tease, half-promise, and Rafael groans as she slides her thumb up his zipper. 

Liv laughs again; that quiet, rich laugh that always comes out during sex. It makes Rafael clench his thighs, and when she looks up to give him a knowing smirk, he bends down to steal a kiss. 

It only lasts a moment, just Liv's lips against his, the quick flick of her tongue against his teeth, and then she's pulling back and pulling down his zipper, expertly pulling his dick free of his underwear, making sure to pull out his balls as well. 

Rafael's breath gets ragged immediately. Liv looks determined and focused, the off-center smile on her face a promise of what's to come. His hand is shaking when he lifts it to brush her hair away from her face.

"Hold it back, will you?" Liv asks, turning her head so he can grab her hair and wrap it loosely around his fist. Liv hums when Rafael pulls gently. "I have been thinking about this all night."

"Which part? The hair pulling?"

Liv nods. "And getting to show you what I'm wearing." She wraps her right hand around the base of Rafael's dick as she slowly and deliberately slides her left down her own stomach, past the waistband of her tights and then onto her exposed skin, stopping with her fingers resting lightly against her cunt. "I was wet at dinner thinking about it."

Rafael grits his teeth, the image almost too much to handle. Liv sitting next to him in that cozy couple's booth, hand high on his thigh and teasing his inseam while she was basically naked under her dress, her cunt getting hot and damp from the thrill of it. "Wish you'd let me know beforehand. I could have helped with that." 

"Oh, I took care of myself in the bathroom," Liv says off-handedly, then laughs wickedly when Rafael simply flops back on the bed. "It was easy. You looked so good when you picked me up, and then you reacted so well when I started teasing you. It got me so hot I basically came the first time I touched myself."

"Liv, my dick's gonna fall off if you keep talking," Rafael says. "And I'm not sure I'll be ashamed if it does."

Liv laughs again, and Rafael feels her breath over his slit before she sucks the head of his cock into her mouth. He groans and squeezes the fist in her hair, careful not to pull. She slides her hand all the way up his shaft, then back down, dragging hard against his skin in a way that makes his balls ache. 

Rafael stares at the ceiling and tries to think of unsexy things so he can really enjoy Liv taking more of his dick into his mouth and the wet sound of her fingering herself. But he's been keyed up for two hours, and now here they are. Liv pulls back so it's just the very top of the head in her mouth, and then she drools down his dick so it soaks his shaft and his balls. Her hands start moving more easily and making an obscene squelching noise that makes Rafael's toes curl. 

"God, your mouth," he says. "Liv. Your mouth. God. It's so good."

Liv responds to the praise by sliding as far down as she can and sucking slow and hard all the way back up. She drops her hand from Rafael's shaft and rolls his balls instead, pinching lightly on the skin between them--just enough pressure to make Rafael buck his hips but not enough to hurt. 

The noise between her legs sounds wetter, Rafael thinks. He struggles to sit back up without letting go of her hair and manages to get his left arm under him so he can lever himself up. The sight that greets him makes his balls tighten. Liv's eyes are closed, her mouth stretched and wet on Rafael's dick. The last of her lipstick has smeared on his shaft and across her cheek. He can look down between his own legs and see her hand and arm moving as she keeps fucking herself. The smell of her is strong, making Rafael's want sing even harder. He reaches out his left hand and curls it over her breast, thumbing her nipple through her sheer bra and watching the way it makes her quiver. 

"God, you're so fucking wet," he says, the words spilling out automatically. "I want to bury my face between your legs and get you all over my face."

Liv responds by tugging softly on his balls and sliding her mouth back down his shaft. She tongues his slit, then massages the flare of his cock head with the roof of her mouth. Her hand moves faster, and when Rafael looks down to watch again, he can actually see how deeply she's fucking herself. 

"I want to come on your tights," he says, and he goes very still for a moment after realizing he's said it aloud. But Liv doesn't stop sucking him, and she doesn't stop fingering herself. Rafael takes a deep, shaking breath, and says it again, putting confidence in his voice this time. "I want to come on your tights. Right on your thighs."

Liv throws her head back, coming off his dick so quickly the loud, soaked sound of it seems fake. She shakes her head, and Rafael drops his hand, and then she shoves at his chest so he falls flat on the bed. She lets go of his balls and climbs into his lap, taking her hand off herself to make sure she has her balance. Then, she looks down and carefully closes her legs, adjusting a few times until she has Rafael's dick snug between her thighs, the head of it tucked fully against her legs.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit," Rafael mutters. He gets his hands on her hips, the lace of her tights scratchy on his palms. He throws his head back when she flexes her thighs, working his whole dick at once, the tights sticking to his wet skin as she works. Rafael manages to get his thumb on her clit, then groans when she pushes it away. 

"Lie back and come for me," Liv says, keeping up her massage. She splays one hand across his chest and slips the other back between her legs, resuming her finger-fucking like it's the most natural thing in the world. 

Rafael wants to yank her forward and sit her on his face. He wants to push her backwards so he can get his dick inside her and fuck her. He wants to stay exactly where he is and come in a rough, filthy mess of his jizz spurting all over her inner thighs and catching in the threads of the tights. 

That's what he does. Comes so hard he sees spots. He hears the low, satisfied groan that means Liv's come as well, but it's a few minutes before he can do more than frantically catch his breath to actually take her in. 

When he can, she's lying next to him, legs open wide, her breathing almost steady. She's rubbing low on her abdomen and rolling her hips up, chasing an aftershock. Rafael turns on his side and scoots down the bed, stopping when he can get a full view of her legs. His come is all over her inner thighs. Her cunt lips are bright pink and swollen from her orgasm. The smell of her is even stronger, and Rafael ducks down and kisses lightly up and down each pink lip. 

"You can do better than that," Liv mutters, opening her legs even wider. 

Rafael shifts so he's fully between her thighs. He stares at his own come, then ducks his head, sucking a bead off her tights. Liv yelps and throws both legs around his head, hands coming down to point him directly towards her cunt. 

Rafael takes the hint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to M for the beta!


End file.
